RWBY watches Death Battle (but with a twist)
by WrighteousRighter
Summary: This is, of course, by epicvictory2025's RWBY watches Death Battle. But what if, this time, it was different? Rated T, you'll find out soon.


**This time it's a Death Battle. Seeing epicvictory2025's work was taken down, I thought if I changed how they see it, I will not be chased by those critics. So, I changed it from digital to live action. And if you're wondering why it's T instead of M, you'll know soon.**

* * *

It was few weeks before the Vytal Festival starts and the contestants arrive in Vale. Team RWBY and JNPR were polishing their weapons and fighting skills while training and sparring day by day, hoping to be victors that everyone else would look up to.

Needless to say, everyone improved a lot. Ruby managed to level up her Semblance speed and her sniper's aim. She even learnt hand-to-hand combat with Professor Ozpin, in case her scythe Crescent Rose is disabled.

Weiss increased her level of endurance and found a way to handle heavy hits. Her glyphs have been upgraded from three glyphs to ten glyphs and are much more durable, not to mention infusing them with some elemental dust to give them different effects, like a Fiery Beowolf.

Blake increased her feral instincts to such heights that you wouldn't notice her if she crept up to you. Also increasing her night vision, she increased the amount of time a shadow clone can maintain, helping her mostly in combat.

Yang learnt lots of boxing techniques, mostly swarmer, out-boxer and slugger styles. Thanks to a few mentors, Militia and Melaine (she apologised to them and Junior), she learned how to use kicking skills. She also managed to keep her anger in check during fights.

Jaune trained a lot until he managed to build some muscle. He's improving his skills much faster, he's controlling his aura much better and thanks to Pyrrha's training, his skills with his sword and shield have greatly improved.

Pyrrha trained her Semblance so that she can move metal objects within a one-kilometer radius. Her shield-throwing skills greatly improved with precision. While training with Jaune, her feelings for him developed greatly, and yet the blond knight was still oblivious about it.

Ren's speed managed to rival Ruby's Semblance and increased his stamina by a huge margin. Thanks to his constant meditation, his extrasensory perception has been upgraded to the fact he can predict the opponent's movements.

Nora, not only increased her physical strength, but also her feelings with Ren, despite them claiming not "together" together, are slowly peeling away. It's up to time to tell them both when they're ready.

* * *

After another workout session at the arena, both teams were heading back to their dorms. But before they could open the door, they see an envelope underneath the door. RWBY's letter has a red rose seal on it, while JNPR's has Jaune's yellow emblem on it.

Both teams stared at the letter for a few minutes.

"Huh, that's odd, the mailman usually delivers on Sunday." Yang broke the silence.

"Should we open it?" asked Ruby with a mix of concern and curiosity.

"I don't know." answered Pyrrha with concern as well. "The envelope has no address so we have no idea what it is."

"I agree with Pyrrha." said Ren, "This box has our leader's emblem on it. It could be something we've never dealt with before."

"Well, why don't we read it? I mean, it's just a letter." Nora asked.

Both teams broke the seal and took out the letter in it and started reading it.

" _Dear people who received this letter,_

 _Do you truly wish to see the battle of a lifetime? Weapons or gadgets from another world? Techniques and skills you want to learn? Semblances you'll get envious of? Or honourable warriors you wish to meet? If you do, tomorrow at 6 a.m., wait at Beacon Cliff of the Emerald Forest. A Bullhead will come pick you up._

 _-L &D"_

Everyone was really interested after reading the letter.

"Weapons and gadgets from another world?! I'M IN!" Ruby shouted with stars in her eyes.

"I don't know, this letter seems…sceptical." Weiss and Blake said with doubts in their minds.

"But still, it's really interesting if you ask me." Jaune replied. "I mean, don't we all need to improve since the festival's in a few weeks?"

"But what if it's an enemy trap?" Ren asked.

"Then we'll break their legs!" Nora replied.

"Well, maybe we should check it out." Pyrrha commented.

Taking a mental note, both teams went to hit the sack after cleaning themselves.

* * *

The next morning at 5:50 a.m., both teams groggily got up and prepared themselves as they sneak out to the cliff where they all met during initiation. As they kill time by playing games on their Scrolls to chatting about their training, a Bullhead arrived a 6 sharp. Both teams got on, and the Bullhead flew towards a rift in the sky. When they arrived, they saw a futuristic-looking coliseum.

"Whoa, this place wasn't what I had in mind." Yang was marvelled by the coliseum's appearance.

As both teams enter the coliseum, they discovered that they're a few people in there.

"Not much of an audience, isn't there?" Blake contemplated, but was happy as she didn't like loud cheering.

As they sat down, a hologram appeared, revealing a wolf and fox Faunus. The wolf faunus' hair's coloured orange-gold and green eyes, as well as a fluffy mane with brown spikes on his orange jacket. The fox faunus dark red, with red-orange robe with flame-like markings near its knees, as well as a thin tuft of white fur on its torso, flanked by yellow fur draping down from its shoulders. It has three tufts of red-orange fur, two at the sides and one at the back of the robe. Her arms feature long red fur resembling sleeves. A tail covered in yellow fur protrudes from her robe. Two pointed teeth can be seen on her upper jaw.

" _Hello, everyone in the coliseum. Welcome to the Dimensional Arena. My name is Fenroc, and my partner here's Syfyre. Both of us are the commentators of this tournament. Spectators are free to take notes or use the moves by the contestants."_

" _Don't worry if you all snuck out or ran from some important stuff. Time here has been distorted. Two hours here is equal to a minute. So you have no worries if your teacher's wondering where you are out when you're late for your meeting."_ Syfyre said, calming down others.

" _But now, let me explain the rules of the tournament._ _Combatants possess knowledge of each other only if such is canon to each fighter's universe. For fairness, any personality restraints from fighting are removed. All other character traits, tactics and attributes are not removed and are attempted to be represented faithfully. Summoning other combatants is not allowed unless it fits the theme of the match-up."_ Fenroc stated.

This caught the attention of the girls, especially Yang who loves the thrill to fight. It sounds like some kind of competition with a set of rules in the arena.

" _Now let us introduce this match's fighters."_


End file.
